Guardians Arise: Promise
by PitFTW
Summary: What was a promise?  It was just an empty vow…  Why did he make it?  To assure her that he would return…  Who was it for?  The love of his life…  When will he fulfill it?  Now…


Guardians Arise: Promise

**For ****Austin****. The greatest friend anyone can ever have. **

**For Admiral Skyjulz. The greatest beta reader in the world.**

**For my cousin. The one person I cannot live without.  
**

**Set in Guardians Arise universe. You might need to read the first couple of chapters to understand the concept.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

What was a promise?

It was just an empty vow…

Why did he make it?

To assure her that he would return…

Who was it for?

His sweet Mia…

When will he fulfill it?

Now…

He stood proud and tall, staring at the sprawling landscape down below. His face, concealed by the long red scarf that his guardian wore, was set in a hard line. The sword hanging at his side crackled with energy, filling the air with its sparks and electricity. In his mind, he felt his guardian stir, waking up from the dense cloud of grogginess and confusion that typically followed sleep.

_"Sleep, __Cam__… there's something I must do…"_

_"… Ike…?"_ Cameron asked. He struggled to part the fog within his mind. _"What are you doing up…?"_

_"Ask no questions… this is a private matter…"_ his tone was bitter and hard. He grasped even harder onto the item in his hand, almost crushing it under his great strength. Cameron sensed this and immediately retreated, fearing what Ike's wrath would do to him should he continue to stay.

The wind picked up, lightly tousling the brown hair of his guardian's body. The mercenary sighed. Now was the time to leave.

"Ike…" the voice was soft and shy.

He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Marth had seen him leave the room and Roy had learned his intent. He turned to face the two, locked in the bodies of their own guardians with ice cold eyes.

"What is it you two?" he demanded. Didn't they see he wanted to be alone?

"We're worried for you, Ike," Marth whispered. Nask, his guardian, must have woken up recently as her long red hair was extremely unkempt. "You really haven't spoken a word since…" He trailed off.

"Since we've broken the barrier…" Roy muttered. "Are you… are you really going to do this…?" The Red Head's eyes gave nothing away.

Ike nodded. "I have to… I made a promise to her… and I intend to keep it…"

A hand appeared on his shoulder. Ike turned around to come face to face with Marth, his dark blue eyes filled with concern that was almost… brotherly. A muscle twitched in Ike's jaw at the gesture. It had been a hundred years since the mercenary was treated in such a way.

"We're here for you, Ike…" he whispered. "We'll be here for you every step of the way…"

"Definitely," Roy agreed. "Ike, we both know what it's like to break a promises to a wonderful lady… we want to be there for you when you finally fulfill yours…"

Ike took a deep breath. "Guys… I-"

"Are you prepared, Ike…?" a voice asked. Ike didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking to him. Master Hand, the embodiment of creation, loomed over the Fire Emblem trio, gazing at them with what seemed to them like pity mixed with content.

Ike turned around and nodded to the giant hand. "I am…" He gestured to Roy and Marth. "And… they insist on coming with me…"

Master Hand nodded. "Yes… having friends along with you will make it less…" he searched for the proper word. "Painful…"

Ike shook his head firmly, clutching the item in his hand all the more tighter. "It isn't painful for me… I'm finally fulfilling a promise to someone that I've sworn a hundred years ago… what can be so painful… what can be so painful about how after all this time… I'm finally going to fulfill it…?"

Master Hand sighed. "There are many things in this cruel world that brings pain…" he snapped his fingers. A small white portal opened at the sound. "I hope that all goes well… for the three of you…"

* * *

The continent of Tellius was an empty, desolate land. After the second Subspace War against Tabuu, the Lord of Subspace had laid siege to this vast place, burning the entire land to cinders. No beast nor plant was able to survive the onslaught of the Subspace Lord and not a single human survived the fire that raged through the continent.

It was here that the three heroes emerged from their portal.

Marth and Roy found themselves looking at an unfamiliar place, filled with the stumps of blackened trees and the blackness of the scorched earth. A horrible smell hung in the air, the stench of death, decay and misery. It chilled the two to the very bone to know that they were standing in a land that was once famous for its prosperity and beauty.

"Come…" Ike whispered, his voice dry as salt. Without another word, he began walking away, right past strange gray stones that were sticking up from the ground. The ashes of the decades were caked so greatly upon them that it was difficult to discern the names engraved upon the stones.

Ike swept past each and every one of them, his eyes hungrily sweeping the area as he searched for something he had not seen for a while. He clutched the item in his hand all the more tighter as he searched, ignoring the _snap!_ of bones as he stepped on them.

And then he saw her…

She was as beautiful as he remembered. No, she was even more beautiful now that he was seeing her again after so long. Ike's knees felt like water as he walked towards her, his every breath short and halted. He knew he was feeling it again. The tremor in his heart that could only come with love.

She was a beauty, not a goddess. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight exactly the way he remembered it, her long hair blew in the breeze. She was in one of her favorite fighting stances, legs apart, sword in both hands, grin that rivaled the sun. At the moment Ike laid his eyes on her, he knew that no matter what happened, he would always love this beautiful, cheerful, intelligent, strong woman.

He felt the weight of Marth's hand on his shoulder. "… I'm ready, Marth…"

The prince heaved a sigh. "… Are you absolutely sure, Ike… are you absolutely, _positively _sure?"

Ike bit his lip. The prince was starting to irk him with his stalling. Reluctant though he was to bring Marth and Roy along, he had done so out of the growing ache of loneliness that had haunted him since the day he was forced to leave Tellius and never return…

Until today…

"Yes, Marth…" Ike whispered. His strong, deep voice echoed slightly in the emptiness of Tellius. He smiled at the woman he loved, with her sparkling eyes and winning smile. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even Tabuu.

Roy stepped forward. "Then as Marquis of Phrae… Allow me to conduct this ceremony…"

Ike turned his attention to his red headed friend. "Roy…"

Roy bowed to him. "I would be honored… to perform the ceremony that will join you and the woman you love… forever…"

"And I shall be equally as honored…" Marth bowed as well. "To bear witness to this great ceremony…"

"Guys…" Ike felt tears pricking his eyes, but he was just barely able to fight them back. "I… thank you…"

Roy waited as Ike took her hands, smiling at his friend's happiness. Marth stepped forward and gently pried the item loose from Ike's large fingers, allowing him to hold both of the young woman's hands. It was strange to see this couple, a rough mercenary and a cheerful swordmaster, standing in the emptiness that was Tellius. But somehow, as soon as Ike looked into her eyes, it was easy to tell that he would rather be here than in the Gardens of Eden themselves.

Roy cleared his throat. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Ike Greil and Mia in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Ike's eyes flashed around the empty landscape, as if daring the wind itself to speak out against their union. When no voice of opposition came, he smiled at his bride and nodded at Roy to continue.

The Marquis of Phrae turned and fixed Ike with an unwavering look. "What token of your love do you offer?"

Ike gestured to Marth. "I offer nothing but a simple ring, a symbol of the love I hold dear to my heart…"

Roy now turned to Marth. "Will you place the ring in his hand?"

Marth nodded and opened his hand. Upon his palm sat a simple gold band, rusted with age. It was a very crudely made thing, hardly befit to be worn upon a woman's finger. But it was the love that radiated from its soft gold glow that gave the ring its true power. Once the ring was in Ike's hand, Roy continued to speak.

"May this ring be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this ring on her finger symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts…" Roy waited until Ike slipped the ring upon the bride's pinky, lifted slightly as if it were meant to accommodate the precious band. "Ike… do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

The mercenary swallowed. "… I do…"

Roy now looked at the young woman. "… Do you, Mia of the Greil Mercenaries, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Silence.

Ike's face, demeanor, and strength finally crumpled. Gone was the fantasy he had dreamed up the whole time Roy was speaking. Gone were the sparkling blue sea, the cool ocean breeze, and the pure white sand beneath his feet. Gone were the cheering crowd, the swelling music, and the red roses upon the wedding arch. Gone were his friends and family, everyone from Shinon to Mist cheering him on as he took his vows at last. But most painful of all…

Gone was the wonderful woman he was going to make his wife…

Her sparkling green eyes flickered and dimmed before shutting off completely. They were replaced by the cruel gray texture and color of stone, the exact color that now matched her clothes, hair, skin, and sword. Her smile was fixed now, lacking the warmth and energy he had known her to have in life. The golden ring was now the one color on her now, the one shining beacon of light upon this statue of a girl.

The statue was so real, so lifelike. It was the exact replication of her, but it wasn't the same. For though this statue was her in so many ways…

It was merely the thing that marked her grave…

"Ike…" Marth didn't know what to say. Though it was true that he had known this would happen to him all along, it still hurt him greatly to watch Ike in so much pain. He placed a hand on the mercenary's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

Ike took a deep, shuddering breath. "I… It… it's alright… I should've known… I've forgotten…"

"Ike… wait…" Roy whispered. He gestured all around him. "Listen…"

The wind had picked up again. It felt strange, this wind, unnatural. It was too warm, too cheerful, to be true wind. It seemed to dance around them, laughing and smiling. As it blew past the ears of the three swordsmen, they all could've sworn that they heard a voice.

_"… I do…"_


End file.
